


Pure Shock

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: A/N: I told Mel my idea, and she helped create this thing of beauty. Her pairings, our plot, my writing. Thanks, Momma!





	Pure Shock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalabyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/gifts).



> A/N: I told Mel my idea, and she helped create this thing of beauty. Her pairings, our plot, my writing. Thanks, Momma!

* * *

_“Babe?” Sam brushed some hair out of your face as you lounged on Bobby’s couch. “We’re heading out.” He said softly. “We’ll be as quick as we can.”_

_You gave him a small smile. “Be safe, Sammy.” You told him the best that you could, as you had a sore throat. “I’ll be here.”_

_Sam nodded, gently kissing your forehead before heading out with Dean on a case. You’d came down with what was looking like the flu the day before. There was no way that Dean would let you ride in Baby with how often you were throwing up. Plus, this way if you got any worse, they knew Bobby would force you to see a doctor._

* * *

You smiled at your target. The perfect one to get a low blow in with. His Adam’s apple moved visibly as he swallowed, feeling more like prey than hunter. “What do you say?” You asked softly,  giving him the best puppy eyes that you could. “Help a girl out?” Walking your fingers up his arm, you saw him barely shift. He was all yours. 

* * *

_Wrapping the robe around your body, you yawned. Sam and Dean had been gone a few days, and you hadn’t heard from Sam since the first night. You were getting worried. “Bobby?” You asked, shuffling into the kitchen._

_The older hunter glanced over, raising an eyebrow at you. “Can I help ya, kid?” He asked, his voice gruff as always._

_You rolled your eyes playfully. “Have you heard from the boys?” You asked, sliding into an empty chair._

_“Yeah, finished the hunt.” He shrugged, saying it like he was relaying old news. “Said they finished yesterday.”_

_“Then why didn’t they come back?” You thought out loud._

_He shrugged, getting up and taking his coffee with him. “I dunno, somethin’ about seein’ an old pal.”_

* * *

Any guilt that you felt bubbling up under your skin you pushed down as your lips moved against his. Despite how you’d expected something very different, he was rough, and demanding. You squealed with surprise and delight as he grabbed your thighs and lifted you. He chuckled before you crashed your lips against his, the fingers of one of your hands tangled in his shorter hair.

Your back hit a wall, earning a moan from you. “Fuck me.” You all but begged, having gone without for what seemed like forever. “Please.” Hearing you like that made your one night stand almost growl.

* * *

_Hearing the front door open two days after that morning with Bobby, you all but ran through the house. “Sammy!” You grinned, pulling him into a kiss. His strong arm went around your waist, but he wasn’t all there. Pulling away, you looked him in the eyes. “Sammy?” You asked. “What’s wrong?”_

_Something was eating at him. You could tell. “Come on.” He said solemnly, and you had a gut feeling that you wouldn’t be liking this. “We’ll talk upstairs.” That alone made you tear up, afraid._

* * *

His hips rocked into yours, shocking you with the power behind each thrust. “Fuck!” You cried out as he pushed in deep, rolling his hips. Your fingers dug into his shoulders as his teeth grazed your neck. While your heart should have been pounding with fear as the werewolf thrust into you, it was pounding with arousal.

Without warning, he pulled out, rolling you to your stomach. “Up.” He ordered, his voice thick with dominance. It sent a shiver down your spine, doing as he told you. You needed him, needed to feel him stretching you out, his lips on your skin, your name on his lips.

His lanky fingers gripped your hips as he slid back into you. Your forehead hit the bed, your back arching as your hands gripped the sheets.

* * *

_Licking your lips, you paced. Sam was sitting on the side of the bed, elbows on his knees, and his hands on his face. His shaggy brown hair hung like curtains, not that he would even look at you at the moment. “I can’t believe you!” You yelled, finally standing in front of him, your chest heaving. Your whole body felt like it was on fire you were so enraged._

_Finally, Sam looked up at you, broken, and full of regret. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, baby.” He told you. You saw the pain in his eyes, but it did nothing to calm your anger._

_“You’re **SORRY**?!”_

* * *

Dean looked up at the ceiling, sipping his beer. He was sitting in the dining room with Bobby, and knew exactly what was going on. With a small sigh, he shook his head and glanced over at his father figure.

“What happened?” He snapped. “Clearly ya idjits did somethin’.”

“For once, it wasn’t me.” Dean said, clearly surprised with that fact.

Bobby glared. “Spit it out.”

* * *

Pushing back against him, you whimpered his name. You were close, but didn’t want this to end. Who knew how much time you had before you were tracked, or until reality came crashing back down. His fingers tangling with yours as his chest was against your back shoved any thoughts but him from your mind.

The way the two of you moved was almost primal, hardwired for just the two of you. His forehead was resting against your shoulder as he panted your name. “Y/N…” He groaned.

* * *

_the stairs after you, calling your name. “WAIT!” He tried to call out for you, only to be stopped by Bobby grabbing his arm. Sam’s hazel eyes shot to Bobby. “I have to stop her.”_

_Bobby shook his head, jaw squared. “No, ya ain’t, boy.” He corrected him. “Benny? REALLY?!” He hissed._

_Sam swallowed, the guilt digging it’s claws in deeper. “At least I told her the truth.” He said a little too calmly as he shoved Bobby off._

_“Ya really are an idjit.” Bobby’s anger faded into disgust. “Ya expect to waltz in here, tell her ya slept with a vamp, and it’s all okay?” He asked, shaking his head. “Not just any vamp, either. Oh, no. BENNY!” Bobby’s voice boomed in the older house, making the taller hunter jump. “How the hell did ya expect her to react?” His voice was low, and dangerous._

* * *

As you clenched around him, you couldn’t remember an orgasm ever feeling so intense. He wasn’t far behind you, his arm wrapping around your waist as he pushed in deep, pulsing. As he filled you, he bit on your shoulder, just hard enough that it would leave a lovely bruise.

Every muscle in your body was shaking, your breath was ragged, and there was a thin sheen of sweat over both of you. He slowly pulled out, his lips brushing tenderly over your spine. The light touches a stark contrast from the primal act from moments before.

* * *

_“Got it.” Sam glanced up at his brother._

_Bobby couldn’t believe the two of them. “I can’t believe you two morons are gonna track that poor girl down.” He grumbled. “She probably wants nothin’ to do with ya.”_

_Sam’s jaw clenched. “I have to talk to her. I’m not just letting her walk away. I love her.”_

_“Got a nice way of showin’ it.” He snapped before stalking off_.

* * *

Laying next to the very thin man, you glanced over to him. Had anyone told you that you’d wind up sleeping with a werewolf, you’d have laughed. Not so funny now. You gave him a sad smile in return, knowing things had changed. Not simply because you’d slept together. That was bad enough.

He was your soulmate. You knew the moment that your lips had touched, something gripped your heart and set it on fire, burning for him.

* * *

_Dean’s grip was so tight on the steering wheel that his knuckles were white. He’d learned more from his brother than he’d cared to know. Not only had he slept with someone he considered a good friend, cheated on you in the process, but he’d never even slept with you. The pair of you had been together just a few months, and that was the one piece of normalcy you had._

_And Sam threw it away._

_Now they were speeding down the highway, inching closer to the signal that your phone was giving out. Dean would understand if you didn’t come back. He would get it if you spit in Sam’s face and told them to get the hell away._

* * *

As he rolled to his side, your eyes drifted back towards the ceiling before they closed. A stray tear slipped down the side of your face. His thumb barely touched your skin as he wiped the tear away. “I shouldn’t have used you like this.” You sniffed, feeling terrible.

He gave you a sad smile. “I have a soulmate, Y/N.” Even now, he was looking on the bright side.

“This can’t happen again.” Swallowing, you rolled, facing him. He pulled you to his chest as you cried, feeling torn.

* * *

_“Why does this place look familiar?” Sam furrowed his brows as the car came to a stop. Slipping out, he looked around, wondering why you’d come here of all places. Some trailer, tucked in the woods._

_Dean rushed forward, stepping in front of Sam. Hearing sobbing, he glared at his brother before pounding on the door. “I swear, Sammy…” He ground out._

* * *

Hearing pounding, you froze. You’d heard that noise enough to know exactly who it was. “Stay here, sweetheart.” He kissed your forehead and slipped out of bed, holding the blanket around him, leaving you with the sheet.

You pulled one of the pillows to you as he moved towards the front, leaving the door cracked. Your eyes were closed, but there was no way that you’d be sleeping. You were listening, waiting. Hearing the door slowly open, you almost held your breath. Then you heard it. “GARTH?!” Came the very loud, and surprised, voice of Dean Winchester.


End file.
